galaxysedgefandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
Book 1 * Ancients: generic term for the race of humans that populated the galaxy before the Savage Wars. * Broxin, Andien: Republic scientist, in the employ of the Republic Corps of Science and Engineering; worked with Kalla and Ontash in Annek Village. She has a proficiency with real space and subspace communication relays. Holds a degree in technical communications as well as edge-space geology p. 200. Her team arrived a standard month earlier than the Chiasm in order to get a head start on the surveying needed to prepare Kublar for resource development. Her team was assigned to the super-destroyer Mercutio. * Clauderro: 'A legionnaire with ''Victory Company. * '''D2O: the Chhun family’s domestic robot; when he was six years old, young Cohen Chhun practiced GFC ''wrestling moves on it. * LS-35: Captain Devers, Silas. Government appointee "point". Legionnaire captain assigned to ''Victory ''Company. Ran Silver Squad, Victory Company. Call sign is Silver-6 p.22. Awarded rank of Major during the events in ''Legionnaire. * Grant: Combat sled co-pilot who drove Devers’ combat sled in Legionnaire. She carries the rank of Specialist. * Greggorak, K’iktor: '''A Republic senator, the elected representative of the Innik tribe of Kublaren. * '''Guffer: A legionnaire serving in Victory Company, Doomsday Squad. KIA during a Kublaren attack p.152. * Kaar, Orrin: a delegate in the House of Reason. Appointed Silas Devers to the command of Victory Company p. 82. * Kags: A Republic Army Specialist who is picked up by Victory ''Company after the attack on Annek Village. A good shot.'' * Kalla: a Republic scientist, working with Andien in Annek Village. Married to Ontash, killed during the fighting between Kublaren and Victory Company. * Kravetz, 'Byl: ''LS-65, Victory Company legionnaire, killed by a random shot early in Legionnaire p. 52. ''' * Kreggak: A leader of the Kublaren tribe who made a temporary alliance of convenience with Victory Company. He’s described as “the color of brackish pond water—a black that hints at green and brown.” * LaDonna: Legion colonel representing the units assigned to the Chiasm. Killed at Camp Forge. * LS-13, Colonel "Pappy" Hilbert, the commanding officer of Victory company. Has a scar from a fire fight twenty years earlier than the events in Legionnaire p. 4. Call sign is Vic-1, which Ford assumes when he takes command of the company p. 92. Pappy’s rank is a fluid point in Legionnaire, as he continually reduces his rank in order to stay in command of Victory company. * LS-33: Lieutenant "Wraith" Ford: Lt. Oversees Hammerfall and Specter Squads, Victory Company. A lieutenant when the action starts in Legionnaire, later given the brevet rank of Captain by Pappy. * LS-43: Nateen Davish. KIA. p. 79. * LS-52: Sergeant Powell: Legion sergeant, NCO in Specter squad, served in Victory company. Call sign is Specter-2. * LS-55: Sergeant Chhun, Cohen: Commander of Doomsday squad (call sign Doomsday-1), Victory company. The narrator and main character in Legionnaire. He is a Legion Sergeant at the start of the action, later promoted to Lieutenant. Uses the call sign Doomsday-4 after Capt. Ford takes command of Victory Company p.163. * LS-61: Granite, M. KIA. p. 79 * LS-65: Byl Kravetz. KIA. * LS-67: "Exo": Full name, Caleb Gutierrez. Legionnaire assigned to Sgt. Chhun’s platoon in Victory company. Gets into harsh confrontations with Devers at several points in Legionnaire. * LS-75: Dr. Quigley "Quigs": medical officer for Doomsday Squad in Victory company, aka Doc. * LS-81: "Twenties" member of Victory Company who claimed a kill on Kreggak, the Kublaren chieftan from Moona Village. Best sniper in the company. * LS-95: Doomsday-4, aka “the rookie”, or just “Rook,” a new recruit in the Legion, assigned to Chhun’s platoon in Victory company. Rook takes a blaster bolt to the stomach by a tech on Outpost Zulu. * LS-130: unnamed member of Doomsday Squadron. * LS-316: Aaldon Masters: Legionnaire with Doomsday Squad, about twenty years old. * Ma’asog: female Kublaren, one of the wives of Senator Greggorak. Killed at Camp Forge. * Maldorn: A legionnaire serving in Victory Company, Doomsday Squad. Call sign is Doomsday-8. * Malice, O’Connor: a professional cage fighter p.225. * Mard: Drill Instructor Mard, the legion NCO that trained Exo in basic training. * Mendella: a Nypian entertainer. * Ontash: a Republic scientist, married to Kalla, working with Andien in Annek village. * PLE-1J: aka “Pully.” a journalist bot that recorded the destruction of Camp Forge in Legionnaire. Pully eventually reveals to Wraith that “I have amassed twenty standard hours of footage, including three hours of unedited combat holos. I also have footage from the period before your contingent left for negotiations at Moona Village, through the sub-cipher cross-checks do not reveal anything of note. A more thorough check will need to be made upon returning to the Chiasm. I will require authorization to plug into the supercomputer’s mainframe and ask the native intelligence for access…” * Poll, Vantage: A Republic Army General officer, aligned with the Mid-Core-Rebels. * Rex: Legion General officer. In his day, Rex was the commander of the 101st Screaming Raptors, aka Rex’s Dog Soldiers. They were involved in the Rebellion at Typhon, the Gomarii Actions, and the Spinward War. The unit was eventually wiped out at Andaar. * Silver-3: Capt. Dever’s sled pilot’s call sign. * Selmer: Lieutenant, a Republic Army point who defends Devers from Exo. * Twenties: Specialist Denino, LS-81, assigned to Chhun’s platoon in Victory Company in Legionnaire. Held the position of turret gunner in Chhun’s combat sled. Call sign is Doomsday-4. He is mentioned several times as being an excellent marksman. * Ubesk: a Republic admiral, in command of the super-destroyer Mercutio. Book 2 * Admiral Silas Devers: A former legionnaire, now working with the Republic navy. At the time of the events in Galactic Outlaws, Devers is working with Lao Pak to apprehend the Maydoon family through the bounty hunter known as Wraith. * Aeson Keel: Captain and owner of the independent freighter ship Indelible VI. He’s adopted the persona of "Wraith", a bounty hunter, in order to gain access of the underworld where bounty hunters live and work. This has made a few waves, since Wraith was also the call sign of Captain Ford, of the Republic legion (which Devers remembers). Keel also has a case containing a legion N-18 sniper rifle that belonged to Twenties. The case has the word “Twenties” stenciled on it. * Admiral Caspo: Republic Navy officer and compatriot of General Tyrus Rechs (Rex) who led a fleet to Telos and lost the fight against the Savage Alliance loc 3272. * Aldo Kimer: Garret’s contact at the Trident Corp. Kimer looks “as though a hefty portion of his credits were reinvested in his appearance. His black hair was slicked back without a strand out of place, and he wore a custom-tailored spindark-silk suit. His face was free of spot or blemish, and his features bore the too-perfect look of the surgically altered.” He smokes cigars, at least in front of people. * Bam Tammo: a local salvager who owns a junk shop in Tannespa, on the planet Pellek. He looks like a small furry animal but talks like a truck driver. loc 1572 * Beltazar Gex: A Nanga member of Brotherhood of Vengeance alias? who tells Rechs the identities of Goth Sullus’s crew and where they can be found. * Brotherhood of Vengeance: a bounty hunter clan located on Telos. They are known for their stylistic tattoos and black armor. Brotherhood hunting patrols are organized in groups of six vessels, usually fighters. The ones on Telos use ancient Rigelian fighter-bombers. * Cal Camp: a notorious murderer who joined Mother Ree’s monastery. Killed by Aeson Keel on the monastery grounds. * Captain Antullus: the appointed legion officer assigned to repel the attack on the Andalore Sector Defense Campus by the Brotherhood of Vengeance. He would later receive a commendation for his actions, and promotion to Major. loc 3573 * Captain Hogus: Captain of the freighter Viridian Cyclops. KIA by legion troops after transporting Prisma Maydoon to Ackabar. * Commander Ardent: Lt. Pratell’s commanding officer on Bantam Prime. * Deke Cansain: a past victim of Tyrus Rechs. * Drex: a local pirate who works with Lao Pak. Owns a racing skiff that he uses to race in Mos Orba on Pellek. * Garret Glover: a young (too young to drink) coder from Mentarro that Lao Pak keeps on retainer for slicing networks and other electronic mischief. Works out of Bam Tammo’s junk shop. Aeson Keel hires (or threatens) him to upgrade Ravi’s holographic imagers so he can leave the Indelible VI. He’s also the one who re-programmed KRS-88 (Crash) into a butler/bodyguard for Prisma Maydoon. * General Lem Parrish: Leenah’s chief of staff and an officer in the MCR. He accompanied Leenah as she escapes the legion in the Indelible V''I. Aeson Keel abandons him to Lao Pak’s attentions on Pellek. * '''Goth Sullus:' a regional warlord. So badly wanted by the Republic that the going bounty on him is 250 million credits. Sullus’s real name is Cyrus "Casper" Sullivan and worked with General Rechs (Rex) in the past. His history as he describes it in Galactic Outlaws, says “Do you remember the Quantum palace, old friend? I followed all the clues you chose to forget, Rechs, I’d been working in it all along. I unraveled what the place really was and what it had done to us, and I followed those clues. I found something wonderful out there beyond the edge of the galaxy. Way out there in the emptiness between here and far Andromeda. It’s forever out there, Rechs. The distances are mind-numbing. On a tiny planet orbiting a lost star, I found the answer to all the galaxy’s problems. And now I’ve come back to heal, and to destroy. I’ve come back with the power to do everything that needs doing” loc 4506. It is Sullus’s intention to destroy the Republic and has acquired a fleet of ships and the loyalty of a number of Republic military officers to help him do it. * Ishm’mark: A drusic, one of Lao Pak’s pirates, pilots a K-13 Preyhunter. Shot by Aeson Keel on Pellek. * Junga Dootabanu: a criminal underworld leader who controls the sector of space around Ackabar. Junga’s hideout is The Breakers, a junkyard on Ackabar where old ships from past ages are collected, and stripped for parts or just left to rot. “In a way, it was a museum of the history of space flight. Freighters from twenty years ago lay alongside old light huggers from a thousand years gone. Big bright colony ships were like the skeletons of beached whales now. Only the ribs and transportation spine remained of what had once been the height and hope of technology for the first optimistic pilgrims that took the outbound trek” loc582. * Kael Maydoon: Prisma’s father, a distinguished and decorated veteran of the Republic navy with a career in the diplomatic corps. Described in the text as “a handsome man. His hair was brown, tousled and turning gray at the temples. The gray was definitely well before its time. Laugh lines, and other lines some might call worry, creased his face and especially his eyes. Those eyes were gray, and one could tell at a glance that they had seen far too many things that could never be unseen. One could tell that about him. Even in the most casual of conversations.” loc 2157. Kael hired the Trident Corp. to reprogram KRS-88 for Prisma’s benefit. He was a former sector governor for the Republic, with the family compound located in Bacci Cantara, the only proper city on Wayste. He was known in the Nether Ops world of the Carnivale as “Tom Delo,” and played out a mission to save the House of Reason from attack on Utopion seven years earlier (the story is recounted in Kill Team). The Maydoon mansion on Wayste was guarded by a pair of republic warbots, known as HB-2505 and HB-2506; or Hulk One and Hulk Two, according to Prisma. Three days after Maydoon took over the post on Wayste, Goth Sullus’ armored troops (black armor) landed and killed Kael Maydoon and the rest of Bacci Cantara’s population. Prisma escaped on the light freighter Viridian Cyclops that just happened to arrive at Wayste after Sullus’s forces left. * KRS-88 (Crash): Prisma’s attendant robot. He acts as her butler, caretaker, and general assistant in all things. KRS-88 is a retired Republic warbot, and the events of his wartime service are recounted in Tin Man. Even though he’s lost some of his weaponry from his reprogramming, Crash retains high-velocity blasters in his arms, tactical micro-rockets, and a grenade launcher. * Lao Pak: '''A crime boss who runs a pirate crew from Pellek. Keel does various jobs for him from time to time in exchange for money, favors, repairs, or information. * '''LS-19: Republic legionnaire. KIA on Bantam Prime. * LS-87: Republic legionnaire, rank of lieutenant, the politically appointed commander of the squad that LS-19 and LS-87 are part of. KIA on Bantam Prime. * LS-89: Republic legionnaire, nicknamed Lucky. KIA on Bantam Prime. * Lieutenant Lynne Pratell: a red-headed legion soldier who meets Keel on Bantam prime, and puts a bounty on his head when she discovers that that he double crossed her on Bantam Prime. * Major Bex: 'legionnaire CO of Spiral Company (call sign Spiral-1), which is assigned to the Republic Destroyer ''Intrepid. Intrepid was ordered to respond to the attack on Andalore by the Brotherhood of Vengeance. * '''Montraxx: A Kungalorian Cyclax used by the Brotherhood of vengeance as a guard. loc 3228 * Mother Ree: '''a charismatic spiritual leader on En Shakar known to Tyrus Rechs. A wide canyon is the only visual landmark that one can use when approaching Mother Ree’s monastery from the air. The monastery itself is located at the base of the canyon, near a series of thermal vents loc 2586 Rechs rescued her from the Cybar under republic orders years earlier, when she was known as Mara Krayvan loc 2716. Pale skin, red hair, blue eyes. * '''Nightshade: '''An alias of Ravi’s. He set the name up in order to create his own information network to help out Keel’s bounty hunter alter ego, Wraith. loc 3430 * '''Olivet Systems: a company known for its incredibly lifelike holograms and equipment that produces them. * Princess Leenah: citizen of the Enduran system and a leader of the mid-Core Rebellion against the Galactic Republic. She looks humanoid, has bright red skin and red tendrils hanging from her head like hair. She has real skill with mechanical devices including spaceships and has calloused hands. She is not a real princess; her home system uses "Prince" and "Princess" to promote equality. * Prisma Maydoon: Daughter of Kael Maydoon, a decorated officer of the Republic Navy. After the death of her parents and the destruction of her home, Prisma and her attendant robot KRS-88 (Crash) head to Ackabar to search for a bounty hunter to exact revenge. There she meets Tyrus Rechs, and convinces him to take up her cause, the destruction of Goth Sullus. Prisma finally escapes aboard the Indelible VI with Aeson Keel and his surviving crew. Prisma is roughly eight years old at the time of events in Galactic Outlaws. According to Goth Sullus, Kael Maydoon buried a code in the girl that contains the location of the War-Mind, an AI-driven bot army and fleet that circles the galaxy, ever asleep and waiting to protect the Republic against a doomsday scenario.” loc 4524 * Rabu the Ripped: a Lahursian member of the Brotherhood of Vengeance. He taunts Tyrus Rechs upon meeting him, and Rechs does not hesitate to kill him. * Ravi: '''Aeson Keel’s holographic navigator/co-pilot/ship’s computer. Ravi is KIA protecting Prisma Maydoon during a firefight with legion troops. * '''Sergeant March: Captain Antullus’s senior NCO. March is KIA by Skrizz, Tyrus Rechs’s wobanki co-pilot during the Brotherhood of Vengeance attack on Andalore. * Skrizz: Captain Hogus’s wobanki co-pilot. When Hogus is killed, Skrizz is taken in by Tyrus Rechs as a crew member. * Tels Arancnic: 'an underworld contact of Tyrus Rechs. verification * '''TT-3: '''a hoverbot that’s designed to project holographic images. Ravi, ''Indelible IV’s holographic navigator and first mate, relies on the use of TT-3s to leave the ship. * [[Tyrus Rechs|'''Tyrus Rechs]]:''' aka “The Butcher of Andalore,” an infamous bounty hunter who is wanted by the Republic Legion. During his research of the local data nets, Crash discovers that Rechs is wanted for (among other crimes), multiple counts of murder, illegal administration of the law, discharge of a blaster, robbery, assault of Republic personnel, tax evasion, hate crimes, failure to appear to a summons, and acting as a bounty hunter in violation of Republic mandate 20.0020567F. loc 253. Rechs is a former legionnaire general officer and had full legion training, both physically and in fighting tactics. His equipment includes a belt-mounted rocket-powered grappling hook. Far in the past, Tyrus Rechs was known as General Tyrus Rex, the T-Rex of Andalore. Described as having grey hair, piercing blue eyes and middle aged looks. * '''Zengaari Raiders: encountered by Tyrus Rechs on the planet Cyclon; a group of them ripped apart a company of republic warbots. Book 3 * 1D-20: a droid aboard the Hopltye. It’s described as “a standard maintenance servitor that specializes in ship systems.”p193. It’s coded to speak in an upper-class servitor’s accent. Tom Delo uses a secret compartment in its body to smuggle in two knives, a lock breaker, and two republic maintenance tech uniforms form himself and Frogg. * Aeson Keel aka Wraith aka Ford: rescued and restored aboard the Mercutio. * Abo: See “'Cantrell Saan'.” * Admiral Rulal: A Republic admiral who was dealing military weapons on the black market. Dies on Zasor six months before the events in Kill Team. Officially, Rulal was doing deals with the Kandari, the Brotherhood, and the Mid-Core Rebels; he got greedy and tried to cut out his partners, and then “Tom Delo” killed him. loc 814. * Andien Broxin: Nether Ops specialist, who joins Capt. Owens’ kill team. Several times in the book, Chhun wonders whether her oddly colored eyes (a strange shade of blue) are actually implants. * Baeus Denino: See "Twenties." * Cantrell Saan: Tom Delo’s contact on Ankalor’s Night Market, and goes by the street name “Abo.” “The name might be fake but everyone knows he’s been selling real live legit legionnaire ordnance.” He sells Tom two MAROs for three million credits each. * Captain Avery: the Captain of the Mercutio. * Captain Eliyah Deynolds: Captain of the Republic destroyer Intrepid. * Captain Ellek Owens: a Dark Ops sector commander who recruits Ford and Chuun to his team. He has a thick red beard, his hair hangs loose, almost to his shoulders, and wears black legionnaire armor. * Capt. Entresex: Captain of the Ohio-class cruiser that attacked Kublar. * Captain Silas Devers: Rescued and medically restored on the Mercutio. After the battle of Kublar, he was awarded the Medal of Valor and commissioned in the Republic Navy with the rank of commander. * Chef Tyrol: Scarpia’s personal chef. * Chhun, Cohen, Lt.: Rescued and restored on the Mercutio. * Chuntly: the barman at the Grand Republic hotel on Ankalor. * Colonel Fitz: A high ranking officer of the Mid-Core Rebels who was in command of the troop contingent on board the Ohio-class cruiser that attacked the Kublar system at the end of Legionnaire and the beginning of Kill Team. * Commander Wulf Mercall: Captain Deynolds’ first officer aboard the Intrepid. He is a Senate appointee. * Darehl Lund: First Mate on the Ohio-class cruiser commanded by Captain Entresex. * Darringa: a reporter from Republica Press and Information. * Ensign Pollet: a bridge officer aboard the destroyer Intrepid. Runs a sensor workstation. * Exo: Specialist Caleb Gutierrez. Was rescued and medically restored by the Mercutio. After Victory company’s extraction, Silas Devers recommends that he be court martialed and spends several weeks in prison until Captain Owens taps him to join his Dark Ops kill team, on Chhun and Ford’s recommendation. * Frogg: real name Grufua Cartyney, a mercenary in the employ of Scarpia. Used to be a major in the Legion until he was discharged for being a hyper-violent sociopath. He was an orphan who joined the Youth Legion and got a commission in the fight on Bunker’s Station loc 851. The result was that a legion garrison went native and killed everyone. Frogg describes the event as where he developed a taste for killing and a preference for knives, and his introduction to Scarpia as: “Was so much easier to solve all your problems with a bit of the knife than file reports about it. Reports no one is going to read when you really get to thinkin’ about it all.”… “Made major before they figured out something wasn’t right with me. Psychiatric bot up updated software. Couldn’t dupe them any longer. So out I went. Six months later I’m in a jail cell on some no-name world, and so is Scarpia. If you can believe that! Well…I knew he was a prince among men, except we weren’t in no palace. Raving lunatics and rapists in there, I tell you. I watched his back for three days down in the lower cells where the guards wouldn’t even come. We got out together. He’d paid my bail and hired a mouthpiece. Then he offered me a job.” loc 860. * Illuria: Scarpia’s Cassari concubine. She’s described as having “beautiful green skin. Four slender arms and a body to die for. She has long, luxurious dark hair that falls across her shoulders and chest in curly tresses. She wears the barest of gossamers and when the wind passes, there’s little to discover.”loc 888. * Kash Jarref Varuud: the Zhee contact who told Steadron Poerwa about the sale of MAROs to Tom Delo. Steadron gives him up under interrogation by Owens’ kill team. An active de facto member of the MCR. Andien gets him to give up Scarpia to Owens’ team. * Kags: The Republic Army soldier who served with Victory Company and crewed Chhun’s combat sled twin gun. Rejoined his unit after arriving on board the Mercutio, and was then groomed to legion standards in order to join Captain Owens’ kill team. KIA during the raid on the Ankalor’s Pride. * Legion Commander Keller: the legion commander has direct authority of the entirety of the 4th Legion, including the 131st legion, which Victory company is part of. Keller is stationed aboard the Mercutio, confirms Ford and Chhun in their new permanent ranks, and introduces them to Captain Owens from Dark Ops. Keller is described as “bald, with a crooked nose and a granite jaw, Legion Commander Keller stares at Chhun from behind fiery blue eyes.”loc 1080. * Lieutenant Colonel Berg: Commander Keller’s adjutant. Serves with Keller on the Mercutio. * Lieutenant Rasham: weapons officer aboard the destroyer Intrepid. * Mageeio: the handler who taught Tom Delo his knife fighting skills after her joined the Carnivale. * Maldorn: Victory Company legionnaire. KIA on Kublar. * Masters: '''Victory company legionnaire. * '''Orrin Karr: House of Reason representative who appointed Silas Devers to Victory company, 31st legion. Karr is very politically powerful. * Quigley: Victory Company’s medic. KIA on Kublar. * Rook: Victory Company legionnaire. KIA at the battle of Kublar loc 395. * Satteeah Chhun: Cohen Chhun's brother. * Scarpia: an arms dealer to the Mid-Core Rebellion, the main target of Operation Ghost Hunter. * Sgt. Powell: Victory company sergeant.Survived the battle of Kublar, but was listed as medically unfit for duty. * Steadron Poerwa: a reporter who works for the Spiral News Network. He’s caught and interrogated by Owens’ kill team p222. He’s described as having gray skin, red-rimmed eyes, and a ridge of inched, leathery skin running along his jawline.p222. * Tom Delo: Undercover identity of the Nether Ops agent who is tasked with leading Operation Ghost Hunter. A main POV character in Kill Team. Tom was the one who planted the MARO bombs aboard the Chiasm and at Camp Forge, both of which were destroyed early on in Legionnaire.loc 922 as a means of getting close to Scarpia, the arms dealer who was a main supplier of Republic weapons to the Mid-Core Rebellion. At the end of Kill Team it's revealed that Tom Delo is actually Kael Maydoon, Prisma Maydoon's father. * Twenties: Member of Victory company. Real name is Baeus Denino. Declared medically unfit for combat after the battle of Kublar but recuperates aboard the Mercutio and is recruited for Owen’s kill team. KIA during the raid on the Ankalor’s Pride. Book 4 * Admiral Bula: Republic Navy admiral, who commands the sector defense flagship Carramo. KIA at the battle of Tarrago. * Admiral Crodus: Back Fleet’s Fleet Intelligence Commander. Besides co-ordinating the sensor arrays on the battleships, he runs a network of spies, assassins, and saboteurs. He identifies the orbital cannonas the greatest threat in the operation. * Admiral Landoo: A Republic Naval officer, a political appointee to the Republic Seventh Fleet stationed at Tarrago Prime. She is allowed to jump in with her fleet in Part 3 of Attack of Shadows. * Admiral Nagu: commanding officer of the Republic super-destroyer Atlantica. * Admiral Rommal: The Commander in Chief of the Back Fleet. He answers directly to Goth Sullus, and comes up with the idea of referring to Sullus as the Emperor. * Admiral Silas Devers: A political protégé of Orrin Karr, who Karr plans to elevate to a high rank in the new Republic as a figurehead. Devers is charged with leading a false flag operation against the fortress on Tarrago Prime to capture the planetary governor alive and well. Goth Sullus disagreed and went with a direct invasion of the system. Devers is the CO of the Republic Navy Third Fleet, and his flag is held aboard the super-destroyer Rontarr. Killed by Goth Sullus at the end of Attack of Shadows. * Bridge Captain Andrun: An officer serving on the bridge of the Imperator. * Cade Thrane: A freelance slicer and hacker, owner of the space yacht name. An expert at encrypting/dencrypting transmissions, Thrane has a habit of going for the interesting work even if it pays less than the paid work (or nothing). Thrane is the slicer who analyzes the transmissions between Utopion and Tarrgo and figures out that Admiral Silas Devers and Delegate Orrin Karr were conspiring to destroy Fortress Omicron and the Republic Seventh Fleet. He contacts Garrett Glover who has made a similar discovery, and transmits the archive to Glover in the hope that his legionnaire friends can do something useful with it. p324 * Captain Arwen: Legionnaire Captain who surrenders Fortress Omicron’s eastern wall to Goth Sullus at the Battle of Tarrago Moon.p147 * Captain Desaix: Commander of the Republic corvette Audacity. Desaix is a cynical veteran who recognizes the failings of himself, his ship, and his crew but is nonetheless determined to live up to the stated morals of the Republic Navy. He defies orders from the planetary governor of Tarrago in order to fill his ship with refugees, and then (after saving them) executes a clever ruse in order to stall the Black Fleet long enough for the Seventh Fleet to escape. * Captain Gulza: Bridge officer, serves aboard the Terror. * Captain Karka: CO of the Republic Seventh Fleet destroyer Victory. Orders his crew to abandon ship after a devastating assault by the Terror p234 * Captain Noss: CO of the Republic Seventh Fleet destroyer Arongatoa. * Captain Rogg Thales: A “shorter than average, built like a beer keg, and balding” Republic Navy officer of the 231st Gun Battery assigned to Orbital Defense Command at Fortress Omicron. Thales was tasked with maintaining preparation and preparedness for “an attack that would never come. Never ever. There was no power big enough, within the galaxy, to attack the Republic. p23…Each fleet had one super-destroyer, one carrier group. ten destroyers, and numerous task-specific corvettes and support ships. Each carrier could launch over a hundred fighters for a full Alpha strike. And if that weren’t enough, all the fleet’s destroyers, the super-destroyer, and the carrier group could put together the fabled Omega strike—two hundred and thirty fighters launched from across the fleet, able to deliver a devastating blow to any ship or fleet known to the galaxy. In the past, the strike had been used to ruin small dictatorships on edge worlds. A stark reminder of why it was best not to cause trouble for the Republic.”p25 Thales’s university thesis was written on Historical Gunnery Tactics of the Savage Wars, which gave him an edge in determining the threat level of the attacking tri-fighters’ use of slug-throwers p96 * Captain Vampa: Engineering (Gunnery) Officer of the Terror, promoted from Commander to Captain when a suicide attack by a Republic Lancer torpedo bomber destroys the ship’s bridge. Utterly ruthless, and joined the Black Fleet purely for revenge against real and imagined slights by the Republic Navy. Reckless, but sees that as a good thing. On the vain side, too: “she used her beauty like a great hammer to bash in the skull of anyone who stood in her way.” p214 * Command Sergeant Major Caleb Gutierrez (aka Exo): Assault Force Scythe’s NCO. He becomes the senior NCO for the unit after the first wave against Fortress Omicron on Tarrago Moon. p135 * Commander Goma: bridge gunnery officer aboard the Victory. * Commander Hu: Waist Gun Battery Commander, Atlantica. * Commander Luq: Commanding Officer of First Squadron, the Gray Wolves, assigned to the Republic Navy flagship Carramo. * Commander Jaysu: Gunnery officer aboard the Terror. * Commander Vampa: See Captain Vampa. * Commander Yoon: Legionnaire in charge of Hotel Company, 80th Legion, assigned to Fortress Omicron’s command center. p118 * Dasto Haladis: Kat Haldis’s older brother who was KIA at the battle of Antar against the Mid-Core Rebels. Dasto held his squadron’s jump window so the rest of his shipmates could escape. Dasto’s parents received his posthumous decoration, and his CO told them that he had flown through heavy enemy fighter cover to clear a path for the carrier to jump under fire, surrounded by three MCR battle cruisers. p290 The memory of the incident set young Kat and her father against the Republic and spurred her to join the Black Fleet when the opportunity arose. * Delegate Aletha A’lill’n: The House of Reason Security Council's vice chairperson. * Delegate Orrin Karr: A high ranking member of the House of Reason, with an exclusive office with a view “that one that other House of Reason delegates employed every trick in the book to obtain”loc 332. He holds four doctorate degrees and has a plan to take over the Galactic Republic. * Delegate Tye: House of Reason senior member who oversees the Republic intelligence community and their bureaucratic machinery. * Ellersdurf: NCO in the Black Fleet shock troopers. “A brutal malevolent pig of a man who always carried a flat rubber strip to slap people with.” AS,p243 Ellersdurf’s sadism was such that he had a soldier “dragged from their ranks and whipped without mercy”, ultimately killing the offender for criticizing Ellerdurf’s training technique. * Ensign Autumna Fal: 'A pilot in the Gunfighter Squadron aboard the Republic destroyer ''Freedom. She’s a Tennar, with the extremely rare skin color of burnt orange and is the object of great attention from her male co-workers. (She’s into that.) Tennar have tentacles instead of hands and arms but this doesn’t detract from her piloting ability. Her call sign is Gunfighter Nineteen. * '''First Sergeant Bule: Assault Force Scythe NCO.' ' * First Sergeant Indiro: General Nero’s “best NCO,” so valuable to his functionality that he keeps Indiro’s S-comm on a hotkey. Indiro has a reputation for getting anything accomplished. p 258 * Fortress Omicron: '''The main Republic base at Tarrago Moon. Fortress Omicron’s construction is three concentric walls protected by force fields, while 200 legionnaires provide security. The main bore of the orbital defense gun it controls is 200 yards wide. p152 The gun itself is a set of four bores installed in the hollow core of the moon, one pointing in each of four compass directions. It is considered an unstoppable weapon meant to defend the entire Tarrago system. The inner workings of the gun bores are protected by blast doors, N-50 nests, and “murder guns.” As a last resort, the fire control crew is able to detonate the gun bore to prevent it from falling into enemy hands. p155 * '''General Daalro: commands the gunnery sections of Fortress Omicron. Captain Rogg Thrales’ CO. * General Nero: '''Senior general officer of the Black Fleet. Started describing the shock troopers of Goth Sullus as a new Dark Legion and his troops took a liking to the image. His call sign is Nightstalker Actual. * '''General Toleda: Republic Marine General, commands the garrison on Tarrago Prime. * Giant (Squadron) Three, Giant Four: HK-PP pilots with Assault Force Scythe. Giant One, the team leader is KIA by Republic combat sleds during the fighting, as well as Giant Two. * Goth Sullus: a regional warlord. It is Sullus’s intention to destroy the Republic and has acquired a fleet of ships dubbed the Black Fleet and the loyalty of a number of veteran Republic military officers and legionnaire to help him do it. Launches the attack on Tarrago in Attacks of Shadows. * Governor Toltai: '''Republic planetary governor of Tarrago Prime. Orders Capt. Desaix to leave ASAP when he docks with the central hall facility to pick up surviving political representatives. * '''KA8 (Kate): Captain Desaix’s Personal Admin and Protocol bot. * Katazzo: Viper Six, a pilot in the Pit Vipers. KIA on Tarrago. * Legion Commander Keller: commander of the Republic legion. Faced with a sneak attack on Tarrago Prime, Keller authorizes a kill team to infiltrate Tarrago Prime and destroy the shipyards to prevent their capture. p88 That mission is detailed in Sword of the Legion. * Lt. Charu: Republic officer in main gun operations. Contacts Thales to let him know that three battleships were approaching Fortess Omicron. p99 * Lt. Fasio: a pilot in the Blackjacks, Second Bombardment Wing, Ninth Squadron, Black Fleet. Fasio is the bombardier for Bravo One. Both Fasio and Bravo One are KIA on Tarrago. * Lt. Mercer: Assault Force Scythe platoon leader. KIA in the assault on Fortress Omicron on Tarrago Moon. * Lt. Nayron: Navy officer who assists Captain Thales in tracking the assassins/saboteurs who infiltrate Fortress Omicron. Between the two of them they are able to break into the bunker and electrocute the infiltrators by using a fire hose on the electrical systems. * Lt. Kat Haladis: Tri-fighter pilot in the Pit Viper squadron of the battleship Terror. Her call sign is Viper Two, and later, Viper Leader. Her fighter was updated just before the attack on Tarrago Prime, replacing the standard blasters with 30mm chains guns capable of independent targeting p 15 Her (late) brother’s name was Dasto. She receives a de facto promotion to squadron leader after her lead pilot is KIA. * Nova Lead: Pilot leading Nova Squadron, Third Wing, battleship Terror. * Outlaw One: '''the call sign used by the legionnaire captain in charge of the eastern defense perimeter wall on Fortress Omicron p114 * '''Race Mandu: '''Raptor pilot in the Gunfighter Squadron. His call sign is Gunfighter Seven. * '''Sanatole Krenz: '''Republic comm technician in the sometime employ of Aldo Kimer, on board the deep space orbital platform at Tarrago system. Ordered by Kimer to sabotage the Republic’s comm relay station in the Tarrago system. The security system has a vocal code, where you sing the six-tone response to the two-tone prompt within ten seconds. Additionally, Krenz has something of a gambling addiction which is why he takes these side hustles in the first place. He drugs his co-worker, a tech named Lariot, in order to sabotage the comm system. * '''Senator Jasu Hendrexyln: A senator in the Republic government. Apparent member of the Republic Security Council. * Sergeant Okindo Bombassa: NCO of the Black Fleet shock troopers, third group. His group did an orbital dive onto Tarrago Prime. Homeworld is Kimshana, a jungle planet beset by hypermalaria carrying insects, four hundred different indigenous and highly poisonous two-headed snakes, petty strongman warlord politics and superstitious voodoo, and has a temperature of over one hundred degrees in winter.p42. Bombassa, like all of Sullus’s troops, is legion trained. Third group’s mission is to secure the Kesselwerk Shipyards and defend them against counterattack. Designated TAF02 in preparation for the attack on central hall, after the death of TAF01 in an ambush en route to the staging area. p253 * Sergeant Durmmond Mactay: '''An NCO assigned to Republic Army 231st artillery on Fortress Omicron. KIA by Lt. Kat Haldis’s tri-fighter in the battle of Tarrago. * '''TAF34: one of Bombassa’s men. Loses the use of his arm during the battle for the central hall on Tarrago Prime but tears in to the opposition just the same. KIA. * TAF44: Black Fleet shock trooper lieutenant, commanded Bombassa’s unit on Tarrago. * Rank Taun: Navigation officer on the Audacity. ''' * '''Vigdis: A worked at Kesselverks shipyards on Tarrago Prime. Her husband’s name is Edward. * Warlord Actual: '''Goth Sullus’s Black Fleet call sign. ' Book 5 * Aeson Keel: Captain of the Indelible VI. Former (technically, still a) legionnaire, aka Captain Ford, aka Wraith. At the time of Sword of the Legion, he goes by Keel more often than any other identity, even as Major Owens re-activates him to work with Dark Ops on behalf of the Legion. * Andien Broxin: Nether Ops operative who works with Dark Ops generally and Ellek Owens specifically. Andien is a brunette. p221 * Bear: member of Victory squad, physically very large. He killed a MCR Wobanki once. * Booker: member of Victory Squad. His call sign is Agro Seven. KIA on Rawl Kima. * Cade Thrane: slicer buddy of Garret. * Cal Camp: interstellar criminal brought in by Keel (as Wraith). Camp had a death mark bounty on his head. p 79 * Captain Cohen Chhun: Leader of Victory Squad. * Captain Condaras: Black Fleet intelligence officer at Kesselverks Command Headquarters. Gets a bit of an education in military politics from General Nero during the assault on the Kesselverks Shipyards on Tarrago Prime and is left in charge of the HQ unit when Nero leaves to manage the space battle around Tarrago Moon. * Captain Deynolds: She is the CO of the Intrepid. * Captain Mordo: Shock trooper tactical officer who leads the special operations team on Dissaron. Their mission was to find the location of the Republic’s Doomsday fleet, specifically ordered by Admiral Crodus. Mordo’s plan was to wait until a Republic team brought Prisma Maydoon to the comm node on Dissaron and grab them. p248 * CAT37: the protocol and admin bot that meets Ghost Team aboard the Doomsday flagship. p275 The designation is short for “Capture, Acquire, and Terminate.” They are experts at interrogation and intelligence gathering. * Chief Comm Officer Pillman: the CCO on the Republic destroyer Illustrious. He attempts to get Keel to land on his ship after extracting Victory Squad from Rawl Kima first by request, then by threat of impound for violating a Republic no-fly zone p48. * Command Sergeant Major Rodriguez: a shock trooper who is ordered to track and down and retrieve Prisma Maydoon for Goth Sullus. * CRONUS: Cybernetic Robot Organism Network Uber Sybil. The AI that runs Doomsday Fleet. (aka Project 19). CRONUS uses a fair amount of Cyber technology and programming in its construction and was completed four years prior to the events in Sword of the Legion 303 CRONUS for all intents and purposes is insane, and has incorporated a new mission into itself: destroy all biologic life in the galaxy. * Daeon of Mars: '''a genocidal maniac from the Savage Wars Verification * '''Ellis Masters: Kill team Victory Squad member. By his own description he shoots better when he quotes old movies. He quotes “a century-old holofilm about some galactic crime syndicate family” while shooting one of Indelible VI’s turrets: “I will kill this man…but you will owe me a debt of gratitude. And such a debt must be repaid.” p 88 * Garret: Keel’s code slicer. * Ghost Squad: Nether Ops kill team run by Hutch Makaw. The team consists of seven members collectively known as Ghost Squad: Taylor, Crutchke (KIA on the Doomsday Fleet mother ship), Maas (slicer, KIA at the Doomsday Fleet ship), Reeco (KIA on the cargo deck as the ship evaded tri-fighters), Enda (Third Legionnaire Division combat blaster pistol champ, dissected and presumed KIA on Doomsday Fleet ship), Wonkeye (KIA on Dissaron), and Divitts. Technically, they are members of the Legion but are stationed in places where it’s assumed no one will ever come looking for them, or declared MIA, (but never declared KIA.) The team operates off the Tactical Assault Ship Forresaw, which outwardly resembles a light atmosphere-capable freighter. The first half of the team, Hutch, Enda, Crutchke, and Maas is known as Shadow Team. The other half: Taylor, Reeco, Wonkeye, and Divitts, is known as Zombie Team. The Zombies are armed with sub-mini DK blasters configured for concealment and rapid deployment p228 The Forrresaw’s pilot is named Scooter, described as “a good pilot, but he’d lost all his marbles flying close air-support for the navy in support of the Legion, and was a little to a lot crazy, depending on the weather.” p229 (Scooter is KIA in front of Andien on Dissaron by a sniper round.) Ghost Squad’s armor is superficially similar to Legion armor but it has differences: Ghost Squad’s armor is made of a polymerized graphene that wears like soft rubber and stands up to a fair amount of explosive and light blaster damage. It’s invisible to most security systems on IR and EM, and can visually mess with automated sensors by passively sending a QR signal that essentially removes the suit from the image of whatever the camera is focused on. It has a camouflage system that senses light and optimizes for shadow and terrain effects (chameleon surface). The armor handles all this automatically, based on the situation. p232 Hutch and Taylor have armor equipped with personal deflectors, short duration directional barriers. Team members who are KIA during the operation on Dissaron include Scooter and Wonkeye. * Goth Sullus: described as an “evolved rendition of the MCR,” Sullus is an independent warlord attempting to shatter the Galactic Republic. * Hutch Makaw: (Real name: Sgt Kandaar Hutch) A former legionnaire, now a Nether Ops military aide to Andien Broxin. Hutch leads the TAC team that provides security to Andien’s mission. * Kael Maydoon: a sector governor and Prisma Maydoon’s father. Maydoon was also part of a Nether Ops deep cover assignment to thwarts the continuing career of an arms dealer named Scarpia, and helped foil a plot to destroy the House of Reason. Maydoon also arranged for the destruction of the destroyer Chiasm while on mission. * KRS-88 (Crash): Prisma’s servitor bot, a reprogrammed Republic warbot. At some point Garret modified Crash to include lightning-quick MicroFlame processors which improve both his sensors and his environmental perception well beyond his original specs. Crash is the only warbot ever to receive the Hero of Psydon, the highest honor the Legion can bestow. In return, Crash requested that his memories of his service as a warbot be erased. (Crash’s exploits in battle and his retirement from service are recounted in detail in Tin Man.) Crash is finally destroyed at the Doomsday Fleet ship buying time for Prisma and Leenah to escape. * Legion Commander Keller: Commander of Legion forces in the Republic. Operates from the Republic Destroyer Mercutio. * Leenah: 'Keel’s Endurian “princess” engineer. A former member of the Mid-Core Rebellion, her repair and maintenance skills are extraordinary. While she accepts that fighting is part and parcel of what she has to deal with as part of the ''Indelible VI’s crew, she will not personally take an organic life if she can possibly help it. This extends to using the heavy weapons on board the ship’s turrets to support the crew. * '''Lieutenant Ellors: Black Fleet CO of White Platoon who dies early in the fighting on Tarrago Prime. Chhun uses Ellors’ ID to gain intelligence about shock trooper movements during the fight. * Lieutenant Worley: Black Fleet platoon CO. Worley’s platoon is ordered to link up with Ellors’s platoon during the fighting, not knowing that Chuun’s kill team is occupying Ellors’s position. p178 * Major Ellek Owens: Sector commander of Dark Ops, but has managed to remain the team controller for Victory Squad. * Parris: a former Republic Dark Ops operative, who has worked with Chhun in the same capacity. As of the events in Sword of the Legion, Parris is a Black Fleet shock trooper. Wraith kills Parris on the spot upon meeting him. p 171 * Prisma Maydoon: Kael Maydoon’s daughter, who is at the time of Sword of the Legion is in the care of Aeson Keel and his crew. Likes to sleep in the dark as she thinks it makes her seem more adult. After the loss of her father and finding the crew of the Indelible VI, Prisma wants very much to be seen as a functional part of the crew. * Private Clauderro: Victory Company, Doomsday Squad member. Served with the company during the deployment on Marat. * Ravi: Originally, Keel’s holographic navigator, now merely a sub-program buried in the Indelible VI’s computer code. * Ruh-Ro: 'First officer on the ''Forresaw, a Moktaar who mostly keeps to himself. Good mechanic. Holds the rank of Chief Petty Officer in the Republic Navy. * '''Sergeant Bombassa: a shock trooper who is ordered to track and down and retrieve Prisma Maydoon for Goth Sullus. * Sergeant Giorgis, LS-67: Leader of Victory Company, Doomsday Squad, during the deployment to Marat. Call sign was “Life,” (as in “in for life.”) KIA by a sniper round on Marat after losing his helmet. * Skrizz: Keel’s Wobanki co-pilot/navigator. * ST-30: a shock trooper’s designation that Wraith imitates on Tarrago as part of Victory Squad’s effort to destroy Kesselverks Shipyard. * Victory Squad: A Dark Ops kill team dispatched to identify and abduct Mid-Core Rebellion VIPs. Counting among its members, Captain Chhun, Booker (naval attache) (KIA), Ellis Masters (bubbler), Sgt. Andrevel “Fish” Fisher, Sgt. “Sticks” Averill, Bear (2 meters tall), Pike (squad support). They have become “the most successful team Dark Ops had ever known.” p 14 They generally share knowledge and intelligence with Andien Broxin who shares it with Nether Ops. Ellek Owens by way of Legion Commander Keller make sure that legion support is always available. * Virtue One: Victory Squad’shandler aboard the Illustrious. Book 6 * Admiral Landoo: Republic Fleet Admiral. She is the CO of the Republic navy Seventh Fleet, which was nearly destroyed in a battle with Goth Sullus’s forces at Tarrago in Sword of the Legion. * Andien Broxin: Nether Ops agent. * Atumnal Fal: Tennar Raptor pilot aboard the Republic destroyer Freedom. Captured during the Battle of Tarrago. She and Captain Desaix take a shine to each other during their escape attempt. * Captain Desaix: Captainof the Republic Hammerhead corvette Audacity. Captured during the Battle of Tarrago, and interned by the Empire.' ' * Captain Deynolds: Captain of the Republic destroyer Intrepid. * Captain Drayus: Legion captain, stationed at Dark Ops HQ. * Captain Tancay: Dark Legion shock trooper assigned to the Wolf’s assault on Jalisaar 9 gas mining station. CO of the Wolf. * Colonel Marius Reez: Dark Legionnaire who commands the assault on Jasilaar 9 mining colony. In the battle of Tarrago he fought first as a captain and proved exceptionally competent at leading and not killing himself or his troops. “He was a member of the First Battalion, Third Regiment during the desperate assault on the marine barracks, and when the battalion commander was killed by the mortar fire that stalled the final assault, Reez took charge. He led a small group of shock troopers through heavy fire in order to secure the barracks in room-to-room fighting.” Was promoted to Colonel by General Nero himself. p66 His skill at leading successful missions with a minimum of casualties makes him highly valued in the dark Legion. KIA along with his company at Jasilaar 9. * Corporal Casso: a Republic legionnaire, captured by the Dark Legion in the battle of Tarrago. Joins Captain Desaix in escaping the system aboard a captured corvette. * Crux: a human prisoner on Hebeer who makes an alliance of sorts with Ellek Owens. Crux tells Owens that he was a legionnaire, and took part in the Savage Wars as they were finally being fought by the Republic Legion. This makes Crux a “leej for life” which Owens knows is rare for legionnaires, who usually serve several terms and then retire or muster out. 160 KIA during the liberation of the prisoners. Owens collects his body for proper legion burial from the Mercutio p308. * Exo: Former member of Victory Company, locates Aeson Ford as he is wrangling Kael Maydoon’s corpse on Wayste. * First Sergeant Robert Cosler: aka Rowdy. Senior NCO of Synth Company. * Fleet Admiral Jona Crimm: MCR naval officer, former Republic navy officer. Relative newcomer to the MCR, who despite his relative success against bits and pieces of the Republic Navy, dreams of being truly significant in the fight against the Republic (see, Battle of Muratawa). Crimm is actually a Cybar replicant. * General Vex: (appointed) general legion officer at Major Owens’ tribunal (Vex is the chief tribunal). Notable for having a grandiose mustache. * Gorjut, Son of Creez: local workman on Wayste who Aeson Keel hires to exhume Kael Maydoon’s body. * Gunner’s Mate Rocokizzi: navy rating on the Audacity. Captured by the Dark Legion in the battle of Tarrago.Joins Captain Desaix in escaping the system aboard a captured corvette. * Herron Knight: an online alter-ego, for use in Dark Ops operations. Herron Knight, who is entirely fictional, is a billionaire playboy philanthropist legion appointee, who was awarded his position in the Legion by Republic Senator Umri Yaval. Knight hails from the Crewster system, and his use doesn’t apply only to Owens. He’s an all-purpose alias designed to be a useful way of bribing, threatening, or otherwise encouraging an unknowing mark into either letting the operative in question go, or acceding to their demands. Owens uses Knight’s name to bribe his Gomarii jailers with enormous wealth if they will save him from the Synth Company prisoners who are apparently abusing hm. p261 * Jebba Monteau: an academic who is described as “of one of the foremost protégés of the great Zhee apologist who advised the most-worthies of the select councils of the House of Reason.” p121 In that vein he was recruited by the House of Reason to sell the Zhee on an idea and an offer: wipe out Goth Sullus in exchange for ten Republic battlecruisers, and numerous N-20 battle rifle systems and jump-jet assisted armor, and a base to train in their use. Has a doctorate degree on Zhee inheritance rights. Jebba dies in Zhee ritual, the Paradise of a Thousand Cuts. * Jidoo Nadoori: Personnel admin specialist with the Republic Marines. Captured by the Dark Legion in the battle of Tarrago. Joins Captain Desaix in escaping the system aboard a captured corvette. * Jory Moncray: Sensor operator on one of the big destroyers in the Republic Seventh Fleet. Escaped imprisonment on Tarrago with Captain Desaix. * Lao Pak: Pirate leader and frequent associate of Aeson Keel/Wraith. Lao Pak arrived at Tully 3 to transport Victory Squad to Herbeer. He refuses to believe that Keel and Wraith are the same person p212 He is an awful pilot: “the worst pilot Chhun had ever seen.” p225 * Lieutenant Colonel Freth: a “smarmy looking officer with a double chin and a baby face,” a member of the tribunal that convicts Major Ellek Owens. p29 * Lieutenant Lynne Pratell: red-headed Army officer who took Owens into custody at Dark Ops HQ then later transported him to Herbeer. Later, we see her in a holding cell on Herbeer, on the assumption that she and her guards were taken prisoner to be sold as slaves via the Gomarii stationed at the synth mine there. p299 After the liberation of prisoners from Gomarii slavers, she remains behind to determine which of the prisoners should and should not serve out their sentences. Adopted as the CO of Synth Squad.Pratell had a previous altercation with Aeson Keel on Bantam Prime in Galactic Outlaws. * MAGNUS: AI entity aboard the Cybar ship Mother. Garret discovers the network during his captivity aboard the ship. MAGNUS is the AI that devised the civil war between the Galactic Republic and the newly formed Galactic Empire as a way to sow distrust, confusion, and rampant violence throughout the galaxy as a prelude to deploying CRONUS’s warbots in order to attack the galaxy outright. It is subservient to CRONUS but has adapted a method of inflaming the galaxy’s inhabitants such that they do much of the work of wiping each other out so that CRONUS need not exhaust its own resources. MAGNUS has been sending artificial life forms, known internally as Replicants to sow discord and confusion against both officers of the Empire and the Republic. A partial list of Replicants is Replicant 9003SU, which was sent to verify that the attack on X succeeded (posing as Andien Broxin); Replicant 5733SU was used (successfully) to tip off the Empire to the open approach vector he had opened in the sensor net, to facilitate the Imperial Strike Squadron’s successful attack on Bantar Reef; Replicant 9871SU was a station engineer who had allowed the mining facility on Jasilar 9 to hit the atmosphere, destroying the station and the Dark Legion forces an board; and Replicant 2072SU, aka Jona Crimm, the Hero of Muratawa. * Mal: '''Republic Army NCO assigned to deliver Major Owens to Herbeer. * '''Major Ellek Owens: Dark Ops agent and handler for Victory Squad. Victory Squad’s successful mission to deny the Kesselverks Shipyards to Goth Sullus resulted in Owen’s capture, demotion, and conviction at a legion tribunal. * Major Thales: Artillery officer aboard Fortress Omicron, captured during the Battle of Tarrago. We learn that he is a fan of games of all types. His hobby is sculpting digital historical miniatures for online wargames. p183 * Mooma: Zhee diplomatic contact. * Pike: member of Victory Squad. KIA on Herbeer when a mine-slug devours him during a prison riot. p290 * Orpe: '''a huge Drusic prisoner on Hebeer, armed with an energy whip and gets beaten down by Ellek Owens after trying to rob him. Orpe aids in the liberation of the prisoners and escapes Herbeer with Owens. * '''Sergeant Jason Henderson: '''DO-360, call sign “Trident.” Dark Ops legionnaire based on Deep Space Supply Station 9, Dark Ops HQ. * '''Sergeant Major Avers: A Carnivale assassin and caretaker of the organization’s launch and landing facility on Utopion. X describes him as “an old tail man who’d served in the Legion and taught tracking, following, and strangulations.” p 9 * Sergeant Tyrol Gogan: Black Fleet shock trooper who interrogates Major Thales in the Imperial Temporary Prisoner of War Interrogation and Detention Facility on Tarrago Prime. * Synth Company: '''A group of self-organized military prisoners on Herbeer, although First Sergeant Cosler refers to himself and fellow legionnaire inmates as “the Legion’s garrison on Herbeer.” The crew includes Stenton, and Crux. Most if not all the members were sentenced to hard labor for betraying appointed legion officers or for refusing to obey unlawful orders. Cosler offers command of the unit to Owens, who accepts. After the liberation of the prisoners, Owens returns command of the legionnaires to Rowdy who accepts, and who adopts Lt. Lynne Pratell as his OIC. * '''Valon Uprecht: House of Reason delegate who is a member of the House Security Council. Book 7 * Admiral Rommal: Goth Sullus’s senior naval officer. Rumored to have joined the dark legion because he got “burned by the Republic—something about his wife—and wants payback.” loc 945 * Admiral Ubesk: Senior(?) naval officer of First Expeditionary Legion Fleet, with his flag held aboard the Mercutio. * Captain Aeson Ford: officially, Ford went AWOL, abandoning the Legion and Victory Squad. loc 808 * Captain Jul Besson: Legionnaire officer, CO of First Platoon, Shadow Company, assigned to the attack on Fortress Gibraltaar on Ankalor. Shadow Company disguises itself in the robes of the Guzim Hadaxi to approach the target area around Gibraltaar Rock. During the fighting, General Hannubal gives him command of Dog Company, an ad hoc assault team created out of the remnants of the Two Nine, Three Sixteen, and several other units. p 257 KIA in the trenches of Fortress Gibraltaar. * Captain Kenny Johnson: Republic marine with eight years of service as of the events in Turning Point. He is assigned to work with Victory Squad to capture General Nero. The Legion saved his father’s life on Psydon, and he doesn’t have much use for points. p 112 * Captain Noggus: Lt. Tell Po’s CO in Task Force Grinder. Political appointee. Despite his junior rank, he has a great deal of confidence and influence over Major Wiley. Refuses Lt. Po and Sgt. Vix permission to head out to investigate the Night Stalker’s ''crash while Fortress Gibraltaar is under siege, unless and until he receives orders from the House of Reason. p217 * '''Captain Pehl Turek:' CO of the Black Fleet frigate Monstrous. Turek comes from a military family where every man for generations served in the Republic navy, except for him. He was told he tested poorly for officer school despite the fact that he could do the job. But he didn’t have the skills to do well on the exams. loc 1133 His father encouraged him to forget the navy in favor of the merchant marine, and he became resentful and shameful whenever he had to deal with navy officers or even starports. Joining the Black Fleet was a no-brainer for him. He loves the Monstrous, mostly because it’s his ship. KIA over Olik. * Chief Warrant Officer Della Cassius: pilot on the Dark Ops shuttle that drops Chuun’s team on Anaklor p 157 Former pilot for the Republic Army wing known as the Gothic Serpents. Has a decade’s worth of experience flying shuttles. * Colonel Speich: Keller’s adjutant. Described as “a short, iron gray, bulldog of a man” in Turning Point loc 265. * Commodore Rist: Senior Republic Navy officer on the assault carrier Hurricane. Works in concert with General Hannubal to attack Ankalor. * Cowboy: '''call sign of the lead sniper assigned to First Platoon, Shadow Company. * '''Cpl Davies: Platoon leader, First Platoon, Shadow Company; his CO is Capt. Jul Besson. Call sign is Mustang. p 174 * Crimson Knives: a Zhee sect of assassins that specialize in blind fighting. The truth is that they really are blind, and rely on their sense of smell and hearing to pick out targets. Since Zhee senses are more acute than humans’, this makes them especially dangerous. p281 * Dog Company: an assault team that was created by the combination of a number of different units that had been seriously depleted by the assault on Fortress Gibraltaar. Captain Besson (First Team) was appointed as the CO by General Hannubal, with Sgt. Maj. Julius MakRaven as senior NCO. Others assigned to the unit include PFC Huzu (First Team, KIA), Sgt. Franceschini (shadow first platoon scout), Sgt. Davies (Second Team?), Turnbull, who has a really good throwing arm (Second Team), Stacy (Second Team). * Exo: '''Exo is in the dark legion mostly because he has nowhere else to go and the legion seemed too restrictive and corrupt at least where the point system was concerned. (Also, nearly killing Silas Devers.) His rationale for joining the dark legion is “at least they aren’t points” but has no doubts that Sullus’s officers are very much in it for themselves. loc 964 He believes he is in the dark legion to save his brothers in the Legion. loc 984 Keel surmises that the conflict of legion vs. dark legion is messing with Exo’s mind. * '''Gannon: '''Described as “A perpetually scowling spacer who wore several days of black stubble, but not quite a beard.” An on and off associate of Aeson Keel. Gannon does not know that Keel and Wraith the bounty hunter are the same person. * '''General Daeros: a legion general, loyal to Keller and who participates in the vote to empower Keller to implement Article 19. loc 429 * General Marcaius Hannubal: Legion general, aka The Bloody Wolf, chosen to lead the operation against Fortress Gibraltaar on Ankalor. loc 429 Keller’s plan is to promote him to Praetorian General and give him command of the task force Keller creates to wipe out Fortress Gibraltaar. He is described in Turning Point as “a young man. Or rather on the older side of young. Thirty-nine. He’d come up through the Legion officer corps fast as an infantry platoon leader—on Ankalor, incidentally. Then as a heavy infantry company commander. A special warfare team leader as a major, and then off to Command and Staff up through to general. He was daring. He had five misconduct charges, all dismissed, all filed by point officers at various episodes of his career. But of course every real legionnaire had some of those. He had been lucky. Avoiding the quagmire of missed promotions by the point system. He was blood thirsty. Or at least that was the always-whispered rumor about him ever since the bloodbath at Halcidion.” loc 447 His call sign is Warlord p 256 Confirmed KIA by the CIC when his dropship went down over the battlefield when the Zhee counterattacked the landing group. p 329 * General Nero: Dark Legion commander. Chhun’s convinces Owens and Keller to let his kill team pursue Nero in order to capture him; possibly get him to sell out Goth Sullus for the right price. loc 1052 * General Rhom: '''a legion general, loyal to Keller and who participates in the vote to empower Keller to implement Article 19. loc 429 * '''Guva: '''Zhee soldier, partnered with Viina Kop. He’s older than Viina by about a decade and more senior in the Zhee chain of command, so is the one to receive orders from the leaders. Guva has a talent for navigating by the stars on Ankalor. They are tasked with anti-aircraft duty. p 160 * '''Guzim Hadaxi: a tribe of nomadic Zhee who live in the desert in the Ankalor Wastes. * Harvel Keene: an associate of Wraith/Keel, who runs the spice route along Tusca. Keel turns to him to verify the news about the General Nero’s visits to the DL training grounds on Tusca he hears from Exo. * Karshack Bum Kali: Grand War Leader of the Zhee tribes, aka Most High Servant of the Four, Defender of the Pack, Devout Disciple of the Thousand Cuts, and Grand Prince of the Pavillion of Heaven, Glorious Hunter of the Grodan Wastes, Master of a Hundred Thousand Suns, and Inheritor of the Eternal Vigilance of the Zhee Herds. His target designation by the legion is Oscar Whiskey. Escapes capture by General Hannubal’s attack group. p 329 Apprehended by Kill Team Victory 349 and transported to the Mercutio p354. Executed by Keller aboard Mercutio. * Legion Commander Keller: CO for the Republic Legion. Legion Colonel Speich serves as his adjutant. loc 238 Despite his age, Keller makes a habit of taking on PT challenges with leejes in the field, and more often than not, Keller runs them into the ground. More than a few company commanders have begged Keller to “ruin their troops before themselves in bars.” loc 265 It’s implied that the House of Reason has consistently lowered PT standards for legionnaires in order to weaken the legion. * Legion General Washam: a politically appointed general officer to the legion. He is appointed to Legion Commander by Orrin Kaar in order to reign in the legion after the implementation of Article 19. p322 * Loran Quall: a yellow-skinned Kimbrin who (recently) assumed control of the Mid-Core Rebellion. p320 * LS-01: '''“Keystroke” Hayes. Relatively new to his unit and takes on the designation of an old leej whose tour had ended. 234 Assigned to Grinder Ten, along with Sgt. Vix. * '''LS-660: '''Legionnaire assigned to Task Force Grinder. * '''LS-818: '''the gunner from Grinder Six. (See Task Force grinder) TU, p220] * '''Lt. Dax Danns: CO of the Star Reapers, Raptor Squadron 101 on board the Intrepid. He’s described as having “a dark complexion and a charismatic, megawatt smile.” loc 1096 His call sign is Reaper One. His ship is painted black with green highlights. * Lt. Lorca: legionnaire officer who served with the 316 on the attack on Fortress Gibraltaar. KIA. * Lt. Vay: '''legionnaire officer who served with the 316 on the attack on Fortress Gibraltaar. KIA. * '''Lt. Teller Po: Legion officer assigned to Task Force Grinder. Staff Sergeant Arlen Vix’s CO. He defies his CO, Captain Noggus and his CO, Major Wiley, in order to rescue the crew of the Night Stalker. p218 KIA. * Major Wiley: Captain Noggus’s CO in Task Force Grinder. Political appointee. Unlike Noggus, Wiley had never seen combat before being given charge of TF Grinder. p217 Described in the text as a man who seemed “weak-stomached and faint of heart. Like he was afraid of the legionnaires armed to the teeth all around him.” p 217 * Major Ellek Owens: Sector commander of Dark Ops, galactic rim. * Moma: information broker known to Keel and Ravi. Ravi contacts him for news on sightings of General Nero on the Womaf-Olik-Tusca route. * Moss: a legion general, commanding the 12th (?) legion, loyal to Keller and who participates in the vote to empower Keller to implement Article 19. loc 393 * Neese Owens: Ellek Owens’s daughter. * Overlord: 'the ''Mercutio’s air boss’s call sign. * '''Prettis Mahler: a musician known for performing depressing songs about lost speeders, drunk and cheating wives, and living credit to credit. p 158 * Private First Class Lango Huzu: legionnaire with Charlie Company, First Platoon, aka The Punishers from the 29th legion. Assigned to Dog Company after the first wave of attacks. KIA in the trenches of Fortress Gibraltaar. * Pit Fiend: the Call sign for the Recon Operations commander of Thirty-Third Legon Recon. p 249 * Ravi: Aeson Keel’s alien/holographic co-pilot and navigator. Ravi is capable of making the Indelible VI malfunction at will. * Sergeant First Class Jayzo: Captain Besson’s senior NCO, first platoon, Shadow Company. Call sign is War Pig. * Sergeant Okimbo Bombossa: Dark Legion shock trooper, leader of the recovery team sent to bring back Kael Maydoon’s remains. Bombassa was a legion NCO who saw a lot of combat on the rim, including a stint in the 131st legion. His break with the legion came during an order to clean up a last-stand situation from an MCR group. A legion appointee named Castick, who was bucking for a promotion from Captain to Major if they could finish off the rebels by Unity Day, ordered his men to charge the position without waiting for support or reinforcements. Ten of the company survived the push. Bombassa disobeyed orders to avoid killing more of his troops and was dishonorably discharged from the legion. loc 700 According to Bombassa, the fighting on Tarrago was worse. * Sergeant Major Julius MakRaven: legion NCO with the 316th legion, who adopts PFC Hzuz during the assault on Fortress Gibraltar. He’s a self-described former legion donk-fighter, having learned their tricks and traps during the time he taught Zhee insurgent groups to fight each other. He knows that Zhee have a musk gland which is used to dominate each other. The head men and tribal chiefs have a certain scent that makes the others afraid of them. p206 He is assigned as Captain Besson’s senior NCO in Dog Company. p 258 * Staff Sergeant Arlen Vix: Legion NCO assigned to Task Force Grinder. Call sign is Grinder Ten. * Urco: a legion general, commanding the 4th (?) legion, loyal to Keller and who participates in the vote to empower Keller to implement Article 19. loc 393 * Varuud Ma Kop: a Zhee prophet of antiquity, expected by some Zhee religions to return and signal the end of the world. (?) p 160 * Viina Kop: '''a Zhee soldier. Partnered with Guva. They are tasked with anti-aircraft duty. * '''Warrant Officer Medgar Winnows: Della Cassius’s co-pilot. Call sign is Hot Plate. KIA on Ankalor when his shuttle crashed. * X: The current head of Nether Ops. X started out as a sergeant (Pathfinder, call sign Creeper) with the Tenth Recon, who served at the Battle of Aachon Reservoir on Psydon. After Psydon, he joined the intelligence services. * Zenith Squad: A Dark Ops kill team. Owens assigns this team to infiltrate and take down Ankalor’s planetary defense shield on Ankalor. Includes Major Ellek Owens, Captain Drayus (team CO), Trident, Revo (just promoted to sergeant and junior team member). KIA in their shuttle’s crash landing on Ankalor. p 169 Book 8 * 101st Legion, Charlie Company: a legion unit ordered to board the imperial battleship Revenge. p 301 Third Platoon’s transport is destroyed by a tri-fighter but First, Second, and Fourth platoons survive to board the ship. All platoons are KIA aboard the vessel. * 502nd Legion, Bravo Company, Third Platoon: aka Hardcore’s Social Club. Legion assault force assigned to board and capture or cripple the imperial battleship Imperator. The 502 is an ancient unit, possibly older than Rechs’s Dogs. Possibly dating back to Old Earth (if there ever was such a place) p337 The platoon is KIA from titan attacks. * Aeson Keel: Captain of the Indelible VI and former legionnaire, although a current operative for the Legion. Keel served on Operation Righteous Destiny: p 127, 392 * Black Fleet Guard: aka the Praetorians after a failed coup attempt against Sullus. This is Sullus’s personal guard. They fight with specially modified tactical heavy blasters. Every one is willing to lay down his life in defense of their emperor. Commanded by Capt. Sturm. Their call sign is Zero Company. p 316 They have access to special high-yield stun grenades which are effective against Cybar Titans. * Boom Boom: Gola Ontalay’s weapons officer. They share the same Raptor B starfighter. p 283 KIA over Utopion. p 315 * Capt. Desaix: Captain of the corvette Audacity. Has a habit of making an “ahh” sound when he sips a drink. “Some female marine he’d spent a weekend with on Gamula had counted all the times he’d done it. It drove him nuts, and when it was time for them to part ways, he’d never looked back.” p 231 * Capt. Durad: officer aboard the Republic carrier Freedom, and made responsible for the ship’s operations while Landoo commands the 7th fleet and Ubesk commands the Combined Fleets Task Force. p 275 * Capt. Sturm: leader of Goth Sullus’s Praetorian Guard. * Capt. Vampa: Raven-haired CO of the Terror. She is dry and sarcastic and her crew adores her. She is known for maneuvering the Terror into a broad side waist gun barrage such that the Seventh Fleet’s destroyer screen fell apart at Tarrago. She drew a reprimand for allowing the Terror’s deflector screen to be knocked out during the battle. * Casper: '''friend of Tyrus Rechs from very long ago, who “wanted too badly to be a good man, and so he stopped being a good friend. Then he stopped being a good man. And he went off to do the things that all three of us swore would never be done.” Casper is identified in a recording Rechs made (and Keel saw) as one of the people seeking out the ancient power resting at the edge of the galaxy. The recording notes that Casper must be stopped or the galaxy will be enslaved p 61. * '''CAT37: Cybar personal admin bot. Destroyed by Keel on the cybar mother ship. * Chief Warrant Officer Two Okimbo Bombassa: Imperial Shadow Squadron Alpha. Operation Indigo. Operation Reliance. p 238 * Colonel Loragus: a former Dark Ops commander. * Cmdr. Gola Ontalay: CO of the Twenty-Fourth Republic Squadron, the War Ravens. Her call sign is Raven Leader. p 283 KIA over Utopion. p 315 incorrectly referred to as “Lt. Jono” on page 315 of ME. * Cpl. Fausto: legionnaire assigned to 502nd Legion, Bravo Company, Third Platoon. Fausto is the platoon medic. KIA. * CRONUS: the controlling AI of the Cybar mother ship. The AI is brutal and sadistic, playing to its opponents weaknesses, and is not above screwing with their heads, both physically and emotionally. CRONUS enjoys the spectacle and pageantry of a life or death drama of its own orchestration. Killing is a way to make a point: that all resistance, and all the strivings of biological life is futile. It seeks to instill fear in the hearts of its prey, and perhaps respect. p 135 * Exo: Sgt Major Caleb Gutierrez. Imperial Shadow Squadron Alpha. Operation Indigo. p 127 * First Lieutenant Jeremiah Popp: TL of KT … Stationed on the Intrepid. * First Sergeant Paden Van Buskirk: Dark Ops legionnaire. Major Owens’ aide aboard Intrepid. * Future Perfect Planning: an AI subsystem of the Cybar AI CRONUS. Its job is to anticipate enemy responses and plans. * JL9: a heavy maintenance robot. p 261 * Jory: '''Bridge sensor operator on the Audacity. Gets hit by a blaster bolt while escaping from the Overlord. Jory had signed on with the navy, and bridge systems operation in particular, specifically to avoid being hit by a blaster bolt. p 263 * '''Kat Haladis: fighter pilot survivor of the battle of Tarrago, promoted to Lt. Cmdr and assigned to the battleship Terror. Decorated by Goth Sullus for her part in the Battle of Tarrago. Her command call sign is Siren Six. p 216 As a result of her injuries at Tarrago she has burns and nerve damage throughout her body. Haladis is the one who surmises the Seventh Fleet’s plans to run instead of fighting at Bantaar Reef. referred to by Scorpion Leader as Terror Six in ME, p 286 * Lambert: Comm Officer aboard the Intrepid. He informs Chhun that there is a capital ship in orbit on Gallobren during Task Force Granite’s action. * Legion Commander Scontan "Wash" Washam: Orrin Kaar’s choice of replacement of Legion Commander when Keller is arrested. Washam is charged with leading the purge of the legion. * Lieutenant John Stockley: stationed aboard the Intrepid. TL of KT Viking. Viking was tasked with hunting down Karshak Bum Kali in Ankalor City, before it was determined that Kill Team Victory had found him first. * Nether Ops Agent Hutch Makaw: Operation Black Heart, Operation Left Turn, Operation Golden prince, Operation Severe Wing. p 128 * Nimh Arushi: House of Reason Delegate. Gallobren is her home world. She did not step down when Article 19 was invoked which makes her a target of the Legion. p400 * Payday: '''legionnaire assigned to 502nd Legion, Bravo Company, Third Platoon. Always walks point because his perception verges on the unreal. p 344 referred to as Payback on the next page and following pages, however. * '''Prisma Maydoon: Kael Maydoon’s daughter. Prisma has an uncanny ability to talk people into doing things for her. Keel comments on this ability aboard the Cybar mother ship p 111 * Ravi: '''Keel’s co-pilot and holographic navigator. He is the last representative of an Ancient race that fled the galaxy ahead of the forces of chaos and destruction that sought to destroy it. Ravi’s primary purpose in remaining behind is to inform Keel of Tyrus Rechs’s role in preserving the tools to be used in defending the galaxy from these dark forces. p 36 * '''Rebound: '''Legionnaire assigned to 502nd Legion, Bravo Company, Third Platoon. * '''Sergeant Harmoor: NCO for 502nd Legion, Bravo Company, Third Platoon. Aka Hardcore. The platoon’s lieutenant, a point, had been purged, making Hardcore the acting OIC. p 339 * Sergeant Cory Marko: TL of KT Warbird. Stationed on the Intrepid. Warbird was dropped into Ankalor City after the planetary shield dropped and was assigned to protect the green zone which they did. p 380 * Sergeant Lucas Eastridge: Stationed on Intrepid, team leader of Kill Team Riot. * Sergeant Salazo: Kill Team Outlaw’s senior NCO. Stationed aboard Intrepid. * Shock Trooper Unit 246: a shock trooper unit stationed aboard the Imperator. When legionnaires board the Imperator on deck 32 near the split bow, they are stopped cold by this unit. * SPC Brent Brown: a legionnaire working under Masters as part of Task Force Granite. p 419 * Specialist Tuttle: a legionnaire working under Masters as part of Task Force Granite. p 419 * Task Force Granite: a dark ops unit commanded by Capt. Chhun on a raid on Gallobren. It is comprised of three kill teams: Viking, Lethal, and Riot p408 Chhun’s call sign is Big Fish while Stockley’s is Granite One. p 408 When Chhun successfully occupies a yacht in the harbor he changes his call sign to Mother Bird. * Titan: a massive warbot used aboard the Cybar mother ship. Vaguely humanoid, at least a foot taller than KRS-88, with a riot shields that is tall as a man and twice as wide in one hand, and a tri-barrelled N-50 blaster in the other. They are capable of taking out a lightly armored combat sled or an unshielded Starfighter. p132 * Turtle: '''legionnaire assigned to 502nd Legion, Bravo Company, Third Platoon. He carries the N-42 support blaster. KIA. * '''Two Cents: legionnaire assigned to 502nd Legion, Bravo Company, Third Platoon. KIA. * Tyrus Rechs: Bounty hunter and interstellar soldier of fortune. Owned an asteroid mining base which he left to Keel in his last will and testament. The base is defended by heavy blast doors and N-50 blaster turrets (the password for entry is “Reina”). The airlock is big enough to land a shuttle in although there is a proper landing pad outside the main entryway for larger vessels. The base is controlled by an AI that’s just barely smart enough to manage the entry code and fill the airlocks when needed. Rechs has lived for centuries and used many identities. His known compatriots include Terrence Rods and Casper, who “wanted too badly to be a good man, and so he stopped being a good friend. Then he stopped being a good man. And he went off to do the things that all three of us swore would never be done.” * X: head of the Nether Ops outfit known as the Carnivale. During his time on Psydon, he was captured and “sat tied to the roots of a water tree in a yellow river on Psydon. Three days not moving as poisonous two-headed vipers swam past his submerged legs.” p 250 X is directly responsible for the chaos in the galaxy. Book 9 * Admiral Halood: Zhee supreme commanding officer aboard the Bloody Horde. He avoids the TACAN table in favor of posturing at the helm of his ship. Aka “Most Noble Son of the Brass Trumpet.” p 195 KIA with the Zhee fleet in the Sinasia Cluster. * Aeson Keel: aka Wraith. Former legionnaire and captain of the Indelible VI. Legion Commander Chhun awards him the Order of the Centurion for his long and exemplary service to the legion. p 481 * Aldon Masters: member of Kill Team Victory. Chhun thinks of him as the heart and soul of the team. p 1 Masters rescues Bear during the battle of Utopion. * Allison: '''X’s personal assistant. p 328 * '''Bear: '''Team Leader of Kill Team Victory. After Chhun promotes him to lieutenant his call sign becomes Victory One. His legs are torn off by a collision with a tank turret in the battle vs. Goth Sullus on Utopion. p 463 They are replaced by cybernetic legs. p 479 * '''Captain Pereira: Captain of the freighter Julie’s Honey. * Captain Vampa: Imperial Navy officer, Captain of the Imperial Battleship Revenge. She was chosen by Goth Sullus to advise the crew of the Zhee battle cruiser Bloody Horde. The utter disregard with which the Zhee crew ignores her does not make her job easy, but still she persists. She barely escapes with her life when the crew turns on her. * Chappy: 'former legionnaire, worked with Doc on a number of missions under General Rex. p 375 * '''Chan: l'ocal underworld crime lord on Tianjing. “Every smuggler here works for Chan.” p 84 * '''Dar Pulocke: an interstellar smuggler. One of Keel’s past co-pilot’s sold the Indelible VI to him without Keel’s permission or knowledge. p 91 * Dax Danns: CO of the Intrepid’s ''Reaper Squadron of Raptor starfighters. * '''Doc:' a former legionnaire Dark Ops agent sent by Major Owens to help Ford out after he’d bungled his first intelligence gathering mission. Doc took Aeson Ford under his wing and mentored him into Aeson Keel, the Wraith. Doc was last seen in the Ponterran system, and that’s where Keel finds him. Doc reveals to Keel that he was trying to make him more like Tyrus Rechs…Wraith inside the armor, Keel outside it. p 375 * Dr. Skyla Forster: former legionnaire medic who now runs the infirmary at Mother Ree’s sanctuary on En Shakar. Skyla encourages Prisma to help care for the patients. He is killed by a cybar-controlled Hutch. * Emperor Goth Sullus: aka Casper. Political leader of the Imperial Republic. His war room is adjacent to his personal quarters and is as bug-proof as it is humanly possibly to be. p 57 Goth Sullus has already survived two assassination attempts; first from Admiral Rommal, who Sullus ordered to suicide by self-destructing the Imperator over Utopion. p 58 Sullus considered it a belated execution for treason. Goth Sullus has been finding it more and more difficult to use the Crux to manipulate minds. p 58 Goth Sullus’s high council includes Delegate Orrin Kaar, Admirals Crodus and Ordo, Baron Scarpia, and Legion Commander Washam. Sullus is as old as Tyrus Rechs, but wasn’t in the habit of changing his identity every few centuries. Sullus sees himself as a god among men. p 66 He holds a ring which contains the combined knowledge and intellect of an alien intelligence that he obtained on the Cybar mother ship in Message for the Dead. * Geoff Brisco: mercenary who formerly worked with the MCR. These days he raids MCR weapons lockers and sells the cargo to the highest bidder. He makes such a deal with Wraith, then double-crosses him. * Hutch: '''Nether Ops legionnaire who worked with Andien Broxin. Comatose in Skyla Forster’s infirmary on En Shakar. KIA by Prisma when he awakens, under Cybar control. * '''Kyle Cobb: A holonews anchor personality. * Kern: '''a Nether Ops agent who specializes in enhanced interrogation techniques. Knuckle-work is one of his favorites. X describes him as “a mean one.” Kern has been disciplined in the past for being too overzealous in his attention to the job. p 380 * '''Legion Commander Washam: aka Wash. CO of the Imperial Legion. Washam is feeding intelligence to Deynolds and Chhun as they proceed on their mission to execute Article 19 as fully as possible. p 49 * Legion General Cohen Chhun: leader of Kill Team Victory, and the legion as it now stands. He’s been working with Admiral Deynolds aboard the Intrepid to build a new legion loyal to the Republic Legion’s founding intentions and traditions. * Legion Major Giles Endiffron: a legion point who manages the local garrison on Taijing. Endiffron is primarily concerned with his own welfare and is perfectly willing to buy his buy his way off-world to avoid danger. * Liza Trah’farl: A holonews anchor personality. * Lt. Wyatt McMillan: the OIC on KT Warbird. * LTC Ward: Legion lieutenant colonel who takes over Washam’s slot when he is arrested by Nether Ops. Ward refuses to mobilize his troops at X’s command, neutralizing Nether Ops’s activity on Utopion. p 410 * Mrs. Renfree: an elderly patient in Skyla Forster’s infirmary on En Shakar. She is a kind lady who Dr. Forster diagnoses with dementia and delirium, but she has some lucid moments. During one of these moments, she tells Prisma about a horrific event that happened to her aboard a Savage warship when she was about Prisma’s age. She dies shortly afterward. * Noam Hamm: governor of Spilursa. * P1-PP: Pete Michale’s personal servitor bot. * Pete “Paren” Michale: a salvager with a penchant for seeking out carnage and an unhealthy curiosity about the Cybar in particular. From Retribution: “Two days after the battle of Utopion… Paren landed on Ochnia with a Titan-class freight hauler, a spare pilot, and fifteen Drusic bodyguards armed to the teeth.” His intention is to salvage the Cybar titans and develop them for military use. p 225 He made enough from the first trip to hire an army of Drusics and licensed salvage sites to other scrappers and became quite rich from the efforts. A bit later on he sells a MARO to the Legion which Keel needs to pick up on Ponterra p 299 * Sector Commander David Lawrence: '''Legion sector commander for Sinasia. Chhun knows about him by reputation (and Washam’s intelligence), which says that he is loyal to the Legion. * '''Sergeant Arlen Vix: legionnaire who survived the fighting on Ankalor. Senior NCO of Task Force Grinder. * Sergeant Brian Lambert: Nether Ops legionnaire. Leader of Team Six, ordered to move on a legion bar in Utopion. He hates politics, thinks the House of Reason and Senate were garbage and hated Legion Commander Keller for continually giving ground to the politicians. Loyal to Nether Ops and nothing else. KIA on the op, along with Teams Six and Eleven. p 405-408 * Sergeant Major Caleb Gutierrez: aka Exo. Exo is captured by Nether Ops on Utopion while attempting to rendezvous with resistance leaders as part of Victory Squad. p 382 KIA by Goth Sullus at the Imperial Palace on Utopion. * Senator Van Cammack: Sinasian member of the Senate, who tried to use a corvette as a suicide weapon. He is very ill, but he agrees to help the Legion after Admiral Deynolds and Chhun tell him the full situation. * Sticks: former KT Victory member. Has cybernetic legs. Bear reactivates him to fill a hole in Victory’s roster to which Chhun agrees. * Trevor Martin: Former legionnaire who was working for the Bronze Guild before Chhun sent out the call for veterans to join the Legion fleet. p 340 * Tomasso: 'a crew member on the ''Julie’s Honey. * '''Urmo: name having to do with Goth Sullus’s training a very long time ago. (person? Place?) p 413 * Warrant Officer Three Richard Gallo: aka Rooster. A KT Victory shuttle pilot and long time veteran of the Gothic Serpents wing. Despite his long experience and unflappable cool, the assault on Cononga worries him. p 181